Hallow's Eve
by BonJeanne
Summary: Just some Halloween fluff. The kids are asleep after trick-or-treating, and Henry decides to watch a horror movie. Pre-series. Rating for a terrible inuendo. Honestly, not my best work but posting anyway. Please enjoy!


So here's some plotless Halloween fluff. Please review!

* * *

"Goodnight, Dracula." Elizabeth kissed a cheek that was stained with the remnants of fake blood and Halloween makeup. Stevie was just entering her teenage years, and Elizabeth frowned when she realized that her Halloweens were numbered. She would miss helping her find a costume and doing silly makeup for her eldest child. Flicking off the light and closing the door, she headed into the next bedroom where her younger daughter slept. Allison, on the other hand, was still in a full-blown princess phase and had gone as Snow White. Elizabeth removed her plastic tiara and kissed the dark tangle of hair. "Goodnight, my sweet princess."

In the next room she found her husband gently lowering their small, sleeping son into his bed. "Goodnight, pumpkin," she whispered. After giving him a goodnight kiss, she and her husband padded down the hallway to their own room. They curled up into bed, but neither made any move to go to sleep. It was still relatively early, especially for Halloween. Becoming restless in the silence, Elizabeth swiftly straddled her husband.

"Can you believe it's only 9:30?" Elizabeth asked.

Henry laughed. "Tell me about it. The kids were wiped."

"We should do something," she said as she shifted her pelvis down slightly, hoping that he would get her message.

"Let's watch a horror movie," he suggested, a cheeky grin on his face telling her that he was going to make her wait. Elizabeth groaned.

"I hate horror movies."

"But you like me." Henry winked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but a smile ghosted over her face. He gave her shoulders a shake. "Come on, babe. It's Halloween."

She smiled and bit her lip as she gave in. "Fine. Under three conditions. One: We leave the lights on. Two: You don't tickle me when something jumps out. And three: we make popcorn."

"Deal."

Elizabeth went to make the popcorn, and when she returned, Henry had picked a movie. As soon as it started, Elizabeth felt the hairs on her neck prickle. She gripped his hand tighter as the music grew more ominous. Suddenly, a small demon jumped out and attacked a passerby. A shrill shriek erupted from her lips. "Babe, you're gonna wake the kids."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth. As the movie progressed, Elizabeth found herself wrapped around Henry's body, attempting to shield herself from the gore of the movie. At one jump-scare, she started, spilling popcorn everywhere. He paused the movie and glanced down at his trembling wife.

"Babe, do you want to stop?" he asked.

She removed her head from his shoulder. She looked up with her big blue eyes, and Henry's heart beat a little bit faster. She was adorable, even when she was scared. "Why?"

"Well, you don't seem to be enjoying this."

"What? No. Besides," Elizabeth said, giving his shoulder and affectionate peck, "it gives me a good reason to squeeze your biceps." Henry felt his masculine pride swell a little bit at that statement.

For the remainder of the movie, she burrowed herself into his side, occasionally pressing her face into his neck at a partially gory scene. By the end of the movie, she was practically molding herself into his body. Part of it was out of fear, but the other part was out of the undeniable sexiness of his solid, toned frame, and she'd take any excuse she got to be physically close to him.

"It's over, babe." Elizabeth cautiously removed her face from Henry's shoulder.

"About time," she grumbled. He chuckled and got up to turn off the TV. He shuffled off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but Elizabeth felt the need to ensure the security of her house.

After double checking that every single door and window was locked, she almost safe enough to turn out the kitchen light when she heard a creak.

"Henry? Babe? Was that you?" She waited for a response. After a full fifteen seconds, the only sound in the room was her pounding heart and shallow breaths. _Be rational, Elizabeth,_ she scolded herself, _the ceiling creaks all the time, and the burglar alarm is set. Everything is fine. Right?_ The movie had set her more on edge that she cared to admit. She was attempting to soothe herself when something grabbed her waist roughly to spin her around. Before a scream could escape from her throat, something warm covered her mouth to muffle the sound and…

...kissed her passionately. _Henry_ , Elizabeth realized as his tongue brushed against hers. She relaxed a little bit as his arms created a protective circle around her body. A wave of annoyance washed over her, and she gave him a shove to break them apart.

"You little-" she started, but he silenced her again, the kiss softer and sweeter this time. "That was mean," she muttered against his lips though her irritation was quickly fading. How could she stay mad when he kissed her like that?

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you or this family," Henry murmured as he nipped at her skin, leaving a wet trail down her throat. She let out a sigh, silently forgiving him for startling her. Relaxing into the security of her husband's embrace, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of the mostly empty candy bowl.

"Do you wanna eat some leftovers? I think it's just the tootsie pops."

Henry looked at her with smirk on his face. "Do you wanna find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of your tootsie pop?"

She stared at him for a beat before responding. "Oh my God, Henry! That's got to be your worst come on line yet! I mean, that's just…" Elizabeth snorted as he pushed her against the kitchen island and lifted her onto the countertop.

"Happy Halloween, boo-tiful." She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Happy Halloween, babe."

* * *

Happy halloween everyone! Don't forget to review!


End file.
